


Do you believe in soul mates?

by guren666



Category: Bijuu Mike - Fandom, Goncy - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, Fated Encounter, M/M, Soul mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: In search of a blue screen for his videos, Goncy wanders from store to store, but it's either sold out or the stores don't sell it. Getting a bit tired of searching, he stumbles upon a small store. Inside, he meets a man that changes his life when their eyes meet for the first time.





	Do you believe in soul mates?

It was a crushingly hot day. He wiped sweat off his forehead, walking the busy streets.  There were many stores that sold electronics and technical devices, but he was searching for a blue screen. He’s already been in five stores and so far, nothing.

Passing by a smaller shop, he spotted the sign, bearing a picture of computer. Raising a brow, he shrugged. Might as well go and see if this store sells that special, elusive blue screen.  Before he went in, he checked his reflection in the glass window.

Goncy pressed the handle, going in. The bell by the door rang. Casually, he strolled to the shopkeeper, looking around the store. There were some things that caught his interest, but he didn’t see a blue screen anywhere. He was about to ask the shopkeeper about it, when he froze, coming face to face him.

His hair was green, but a nice shade of green that was easy on eyes, but also made him stand out on the street no doubt. He wore glasses and those eyes.

_Those eyes spoke right into his soul._

 

Fascinated, he stared at him (noticing that the shopkeeper was also gazing at him blankly, as if he saw a ghost), but he had to break that silence. “Have we met before?” Was what came out of his mouth instantly and Goncy wondered deep within where it came from.

“I... I don’t know. You seem... familiar. But I’m pretty sure this is the first time we have met. And yet...” The shopkeeper’s voice died out and Goncy stepped closer to the front counter, which was the only thing separating him from touching that smooth, silky hair. He had a sudden urge to touch it, but it would be weird.

So, he suppressed this urge and locked eyes with him once more. “I can’t pin it down, but as soon as I saw you... I thought I have known you for the longest time. Can I get your name?” 

The shopkeeper perplexedly looked at him. After a while, he answered. “My name is Michael, but I prefer Mike a lot more.”

 

“That’s a beautiful name, Michael. You can call me Goncy, if you’d like.” He held out his hand and Mike smiled, shaking it. It didn’t feel strange or forced. It felt... natural. They shook hands and Mike couldn’t stop looking at the man in front of him.

He wore a tank top, showing off his muscles and well – toned body. He wasn’t too shabby himself, but he was mesmerized, stunned.

“Goncy...” He let the name roll out, enjoying how it felt when he said it. Said man slightly blushed. Goncy leaned over the front counter. “Tell me, Mike. Do you believe in soul mates? Maybe we met in a past lifetime.”

“I do believe that some people are fated to meet, yes. But, I don’t know about soul mates.” Mike spoke softly, his heart just skipped a beat when he stole a glance at the man before him.

The moment was interrupted by Goncy’s phone, vibrating in his pocket. A bit annoyed, he pulled it out of his pocket and cancelled the call. “Shouldn’t you take it...?” Mike started and Goncy shook head. “I feel like this... is more important to me than any phone call.”

Mike gulped down, swallowing his embarrassment when his cheeks undoubtedly heated up, he looked aside. Why was he blushing?! This man was handsome, but that can’t be the only reason.

“You know, it’s amazing. As soon as I saw you, I needed to talk.” He paced around the shop, deep in thought. “It’s like... a strong, weird feeling.” He halted, looking at Mike, with a slight smile. “I thought that I would regret just leaving without speaking to you properly. I thought I would be missing out on something... important.”  

Mike was dumbfounded by what was happening, he watched the other man approach and he grabbed his hands... affectionately. “I didn’t want to miss out talking with you. It’s dumb, but I want to get closer to you.”

 

“I... I don’t know. I barely know you.”

Goncy’s smile vanished for second, then he giggled. “Oh, that can be easily mended. Let’s see... you like jazz, rock or gaming music?”

“I love My Chemical Romance, and Japanese soundtracks from anime...”

“I like chillstep a lot lately, but I like metal too.” Goncy said, his lips curled up in a smile. “And dude, sports anime are my favorite. Kuroko’s Basket, Haikyuu and even older ones like Captain Tsubasa. Oh and have you heard of  Prince of Ten---“ His ringtone cut short his sentence.

He scoffed at his phone. “I’d like to talk more, but my break is almost over. I have to go back to the studio.” He eyed a small notebook and pen. He scribbled his phone number down hastily. “Here’s my number. I’d like to talk with you, more seriously and for longer, especially.”

He tore down that piece of paper and handed it to Mike, who accepted with mixed feelings, but took it nevertheless. He watched him leave in a hurry.

Mike was left with uncomfortable silence that lingered on after Goncy vanished from his sight. Clutching the piece of paper to his chest, he felt... something new. A feeling similar to melancholy.

He just met him, but why does it feel like he knows him? What is this inexpiable anxiety he feels in his heart?

 

 All of sudden, his body moved on its own, he grabbed the store keys from underneath the counter where he hid them.

He locked the store, standing on the streets under scorching sun. With heart beat quickening, he looked at both ends of the street. Taking a big gamble, he ran down the street, to the older parts of city.

Running past the crowd, he was searching for him. He soon saw him up ahead. He was walking in a steady pace. Mike’s determination was doubled, he sped up. He caught up to him in an alleyway, which was fortunately empty, safe for them.

 Goncy must have heard him coming, for he turned around and he wore a surprised expression. “Mike! What are you doing here?” He asked, stopping in his tracks.

Huffing, the green – haired man doubled over, catching his breath. Once his breathing has calmed down, he started walking towards him.

Something like a magnet drew him to this man. “I had to see you.”

Goncy’s face skipped a few shades of red. “What do you mean?”

Mike crossed the distance between them. “I... just let me show you.” He murmured and the other man blinked slightly, feeling Mike’s supple lips touching his. They separated and Mike cheekily grinned, while Goncy’s blush grew even stronger.

“I don’t really believe in soul mates or that mysterious, mystic stuff. But, there is something about you that drew me to you like a moth to light. I... I think I want to go out with you.” He got it all out, waiting for Goncy’s reaction.

He beamed at him, taking a hold of his hands, intertwining their fingers. “I’d like that.” He said softly, bringing Mike into a tight hug.

However, their magical moment was rudely broken off by Goncy’s phone, once more. Grunting, he rolled eyes as he let go of Mike who was beside himself with joy, barely containing his overflowing happiness.

Goncy picked up and answered his phone, only remarks were ‘yes’, ‘okay’ and ‘uhuh, fine’ as he eyed him the entire time. He hung up and shrugged apologetically. “Gotta go back. But, I’ll see you soon. And... I’m happy. Really happy.” He stole a kiss from Mike and turned on heel, walking away.

He’ll get to meet him again, they just agreed to go out, didn’t they?  Feeling capricious, he watched him disappear around the corner.

This day marked beginning of something new. New and wonderful. He put hands in his pockets, walking back to his store, humming one of his favorite songs from My Chemical Romance.

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
